


The Weekend Off

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In your "Q adopts a cat" story, you wrote that adorable bit with Q being affectionate to Bond and Bond wrapping his arm around Q and I want more of this! Please, a fic about some sweet, innocent pda when the two of them are out just as civilians.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekend Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Weekend Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886877) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Days off were few and far between when working for MI-6. Bond was either on missions all over the world, risking life and limb for Queen and country, and when he wasn’t he was hanging around headquarters, putting in office hours because he wasn’t allowed to recuperate at home.  
  
Q had a lot of work to do, heading Q branch — equipment to design, and create, and test. Mistakes to correct, research to conduct, agents to direct, and piles and piles of paperwork to fill out.  
  
Both men were amazed they managed to sustain a relationship with their hectic schedules and Bond’s subconscious need to throw himself in front of every bullet. So they were pleasantly surprised when Eve collared them as they left for home one evening, telling them she’d pulled strings and they had the upcoming weekend off. Bond made a mental note to send her flowers, or chocolates, or small fluffy animals; whatever the protocol was for when someone did them a huge favour. Q just wore a relaxed smile for rest of the evening, wondering what the weekend would have in store for them.  
  
The weekend finally arrived, Bond was told to relax, there were eight other double-oh agents ready to jump in the line of fire and to just enjoy his time off with Q. Q was similarly warned by his next-in-command that they could hold the fort, and he mustn’t ring, email, or even hack the systems to keep an eye on things.  
  
On Saturday, James and Q found themselves having a proper breakfast, sitting at the kitchen table enjoying each other’s company instead of their usual swig of tea and a piece of toast stuffed in their mouth as they rushed out of the door. Q wore one of Bond’s t-shirts, hanging off his skinny frame, revealing a little too much collar bone. Bond loved seeing Q in his clothes, poking at the little possessive part of him. Half-heartedly browsing through the morning paper, his lips twitched as he felt Q’s cold foot stroke up the inside of his leg. He folded over the corner of his paper, glancing across at his lover. Q was staring at his tablet, tapping at the screen, muttering something about codes.  
  
“You’re not supposed to be working.”  
  
Q smiled. “I’m not, this is just a hobby thing.”  
  
“Who are you hacking today?”  
  
“Google.”  
  
Bond rolled his eyes, rustling his paper. “Why?”  
  
“Why not.”  
  
“You need a real hobby.”  
  
“I thought we agreed to not judge each other’s life choices.”  
  
“We did. I’m not. Just… Have you thought about what you want to do today?”  
  
Q put his tablet down in favour of slipping his hand through the handle of his mug. “I thought we could just wander around town today. See what’s been going on.”  
  
Bond nodded, folding his paper and dropping it on to the table. “Very good. Anywhere specific you’d like to go?”  
  
“Nope, so long as I’m with you.”  
  
“Lovely. I’m going to go vomit.”  
  
Q laughed, giving Bond a sharp kick to the shin. “I’m only trying to show my love for you.”  
  
“You not shooting me in the leg is evidence enough. Such as me not shutting off the electric is proof I love you.”  
  
“You know, I don’t think we have a conventional relationship.”  
  
Bond smirked, stretching his arms over his head, letting the bones crack in to place. “What gave you that idea?”  
  
—  
  
Their day out in London was nice and relaxing; being out and about as civilians took away most of the pressure of life. Bond let Q twist their fingers together, keeping a possessive grip on his hand as they wandered aimlessly through the streets, linking their arms together instead on particularly busy streets.  
  
Bond smiled at Q’s angry rambles about Starbucks slowly taking over the world, putting smaller cafés who brewed tea better out of business. He rambled about how city life was stupidly expensive, and how city people were stupidly ignorant, and how city pigeons were just stupid. He pointed out particular buildings, explaining their history, or revealing facts he thought were interesting.   
  
They finally found a café that served tea properly and sat in the seats outside, enjoying the rare warmth of a day in England. Q’s hands fidgeted nervously, lost with no electronic device to play with, having left them all at home. To keep his fingers occupied, Bond reached over and threaded his fingers between Q’s bony digits. Q smiled, rubbing his thumb over the rough skin of the back of Bond’s hand, staring up at the surrounding buildings.  
  
Bond never felt like he and Q were a proper couple, they didn’t get the chance. They never held hands in public in case anyone saw who shouldn’t have. They never spent any time on sex, having hurried fumbles under the sheets when really Bond wanted to slowly take Q apart, piece by piece. Their cuddles were also rushed, a brief holding of each other as they calmed down from their quick shag before getting back to something important. Bond never really got the chance to just look at Q, to drink in the sight of the man he loved; all pale skin and messy hair, prominent cheek bones, strong jaw, and wide eyes.  
  
Q noticed Bond staring at him, his eyes flickering down at the table as a blush crept up his cheeks. Bond smiled, giving Q’s hands a quick squeeze before pulling them away.  
  
“Come on, finish your tea and let’s get moving.”  
  
Q nodded, draining his mug and linked his arm through James’, letting himself be led away. Waiting at a crossroad, Bond pulled his arm away before draping it over Q’s shoulders, pulling him against his side. Q smiled, slipping his arm around Bond’s waist, holding on like he had no intention of ever letting go.  
  
“Let’s go see Nelson,” Bond said, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of Q’s head. Q nodded his agreement, enjoying the warmth of Bond’s body pressed against his own.  
  
Trafalgar Square wasn’t too busy; teenagers milling around in groups, screeching and messing about; lone people staring around looking anxiously at their phone; tourists taking pictures in front of the lions, one over enthusiastic child trying his hardest to climb on the back of one. Q wandered towards the fountain, gingerly sitting himself down. Bond stood beside him, gently carding his fingers through his soft hair, scraping his nails against his scalp. Q let out a pleased hum, resting his head against Bond’s stomach, letting his eyes fall closed, his hands tucked between his legs. Bond smiled, pushing Q’s hair back from his face, letting it flop back over his forehead, combing through the loose knots.   
  
Q cracked his eyes open slightly, looking around at the people. A young couple were reading together on the steps, the man sat up straight, book in one hand, other hand lost in his girlfriend’s hair whilst she lay beside him, head pillowed in his lap. He thought of the few moments he and James managed to steal away in their flat. Bond sat reading a file, Q smushed up against his side on his laptop, neither saying a word but enjoying the other’s company nonetheless.  
  
Bond’s hand fell from his hair; he looked up curiously as Bond moved in front of him, holding out his hand. Q took it, letting himself be pulled to his feet. Bond snaked his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Q smiled, lazily draping his arms around Bond’s neck, laying his head on his shoulder. Bond let his lips curl in to a warm smile, burying his face in to Q’s hair, letting his hands rub soothing circles in to the small of his back.  
  
“I love you,” Q smiled, letting his eyelids fall shut. Bond pressed several kisses to the nape of Q’s neck, giving him a gentle squeeze.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36295065333/days-off-were-few-and-far-between-when-working-for)]


End file.
